The Moon Eternal
by Bogster13
Summary: Shiki and Arcueid waking up in Shiki's room, set after the events of Tsukihime, Arcueid Good End.  One-Shot for now,  might go back in the future and continue on it.


**I**

_I can feel the sun falling lightly on my face and I hear a light breeze bringing the soothing sound of cicadas from the mansion ground thru the open window. It's Sunday morning, or maybe it's closer to noon, I can't tell for sure but Hisui should be coming to wake me up soon or at least to warn me that Akiha wants lecture me for my inability to wake up when I'm supposed to._

_I look over to my left, there on the nightstand lies my knife sheeted next to the nightlight.  
>I suddenly notice a warm and pleasant touch on my backside and as I turn around I slowly realize why Hisui hadn't come to wake me yet. Next to me was the fairest sight I have ever known, Skin with a beautiful pale nuance and flowing hair as shining as the purest gold when bathed in sunlight. I slowly tilted my head over to kiss her on the lips and I can faintly smell the alluring scent of her skin as I placed my lips on hers. I watched as her eyelids slowly opening, revealing her eyes. I couldn't help but gaze into her sleepy scarlet eyes as she slowly put her hands on my cheeks and kissed me back.<em>

_After about a minute she slowly pulled back and whispered lightly in my ear.  
>- Good Morning Shiki<br>- Good morning Arcueid, I greeted while lightly placing a kiss on her forehead._

_- Did you sleep well? I asked Arcueid while holding her in my arms and feeling the soft sensation of her naked skin against my chest.  
>- What do you think? she told me with a light grin on her face and her eyes giving of an aura of playfulness.<em>

_While were lying there staring softly into each other's eyes, I faintly hear footsteps in the hallway and I suddenly realize the immediate danger that were both in, If Hisui or Kohaku were to walk in right now they would not hesitate to tell Akiha and if it was Akiha that was to walk in there would be no time to calm her down, If that's even possible._

_I can hear the footsteps getting closer to the door and look down on Arcueid only to find that she was once again fast asleep with the face of a sleeping angel and I almost felt bad just thinking about waking her up again but I lightly put my hand on her right cheek and whisper in her ear.  
>- Arcueid, there is a very problematic situation coming closer to the door.<em>

_She slowly opens her eyes again and stares at me with a disappointed look,  
>- What do you mean, is little sister on her way? , she asked with a sleep drunken look on her face as she laid her head to rest on my chest.<br>- She might, otherwise it won't be long until she does. I answered her while being amazed of her ability to completely disregard "lethal danger", or more exact the danger my little sister would pose if she were to walk in on us in my bedroom._

_As I hear the footstep's coming closer and closer to my bedroom door I slowly realize that I have no route of escape, we're on the second level of the mansion so the window is not an option and the only other exit is the door the leads right out to the hallway where whomever it may be is coming closer and closer. _

_As the footstep's come at a halt in front of my door everything goes silent for a few seconds, it was so silent that you literally could hear a needle drop; I couldn't even hear a sound from outside, as if the entire world had just stopped and the only thing I could hear was 3 light knocks on the door and a light voice that could only belong to one person. It was the best possible scenario, on the other side of the door stood Hisui, probably the only one in the entire household that wouldn't be tempted to burn me alive the moment she steps thru the door._

_- Shiki-san are you awake?  
>- Yes Hisui, was all I could say.<br>- I'm coming in, Hisui said with a soft voice while the handle of the door was being pushed down and the door slowly being opened and soon Hisui walked into the room holding my change of clothes over her left arm and a dust whip in her right hand._

_She walked up the chair in the right corner in the room and put my change of clothes onto the cushion on the chair, and then she slowly turned around to face me while I made an effort to get into a sitting position without making Arcueid uncomfortable.  
>- Good morning Shiki-san, did you sleep well? Hisui asked with a smile on her face which quickly was replaced by an expression that I can only describe of light disappointment as she saw Arcueid resting with her head in my lap.<em>

_- Shiki-san you know that Akiha-sama won't approve of having Arcueid-san inside the house.  
>- Please Hisui don't tell her, I pleaded while holding my hands together and lowering my head.<br>- You know that I can't keep this from her, but it might be best if you leave the mansion before Akiha-sama finds out, she said with a sly look in her eyes.  
>- How long time do we have?<br>- Maybe 5 minutes at most, she told me while smiling and then she just turned around and walked out of the room._

_I slowly realized what had happened, Hisui had given us 5 minutes to escape before she tells Akiha.  
>I put my hands on Arcueid's shoulders and started to gently shake her.<br>Her eyes quickly blinked a few times before opening and looking at me with a drowsy look._

_ - So we have 5 minutes? She asked just a moment after she had opened her eyes.  
>- Yea so we better hurry up, I said while I was starting to get myself out of the bed.<em>

_After quickly putting on the blue shirt and jeans that Hisui had left on the chair I turned around to see that Arcueid was sitting on the wearing a deep purple skirt that reached all the way down to her ankles and a white blouse with long arms.  
>- So, were taking the window? She asked as if it was the most natural thing in the world.<br>- I guess we got no choice, I answered with a sigh._

_A smile quickly grew on her lips and she walked up to the window and opened it,  
>- You coming? She asked while looking as if she was on the verge of starting to laugh.<br>- Yea I'm coming, I said as I walked up next to her.  
>She picked me up in her arms and then she jumped out the window,<br>I could feel a light wind breezing thru my hair and the sun falling upon my face and then I felt a light thump as we landed on the ground below the window._

_I could hear the door in my room being slammed up and Akiha yelling for me as Arcueid set of running across the mansion grounds while holding me in her arms._

_- That was close, she said with a light laughter as she leapt over the 10 feet high wall._

As we landed on the asphalt on the other side of the wall, my vision started to become slightly blurry and I feel a sharp pain running thru my head.  
>I can feel the wind from Arcueid starting to run, but my vision has completely faded….<p> 


End file.
